


One wish.

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hannibal takes Will stargazing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One wish.

Hannibal was a social person, he liked to take Will to dinners like he had never tasted before, and to operas with singers that had voices that could bring someone to tears, but Will had never seemed comfortable, or that happy to be there. 

He was someone who treated his dates well, so Hannibal had spent a while trying to figure out something that Will would actually enjoy. He wanted Will to look forward to their time together, since it was new for both of them he didn’t know Wills tastes as well as he would have liked.

When the idea for this date had come to him he realised it would be perfect, Will wouldn’t have to be around people, and Hannibal could take Will some place where he would feel comfortable. 

He’d driven all the way to Wolf Trap and picked Will up; Will had dressed up in slacks, a brown plaid shirt and a grey sweater, actually making an effort to look good. 

“Why are we out here, where are we going?” Will asked for the third time, pushing his glasses up and looking out the window. 

Hannibal only smiled to himself, there were almost there, Will would see soon enough. When he found the spot he had scouted out earlier in the week he pulled over. 

“There is nothing here, I thought we were going out.” Will didn’t sound disappointed, he just sounded curious. 

“We are out.” Hannibal stated, unlocking the back door. 

Hannibal got out and took the basket out of the backseat. Will just sat in the passenger seat, watching for cues. 

He ended up opening Wills door for him and holding out his hand. 

“Come on.”

Will took his hand, his skin warm to the touch. He tightened his grip on Wills hand, pulling him out of his seat. Will stood up, following Hannibals lead. 

Hannibal led Will into the field, ignoring the moisture that build up on their shoes. 

Once they got into the center Hannibal opened the basket, taking out a thin blanket and laying it out. 

“I thought you might enjoy this a little more than going out in public.” 

Will flopped down on the blanket, and grinned up at him.

“A picnic at night? How romantic.” He said letting out a little puff of breath. 

Hannibal knelt down pressing one leg between Wills thighs, forcing Will to lie back on his elbows. He pulled out a bottle of wine and uncorked it. Quickly he filled a glass for Will and pressed it into his hands. 

“I hope so.”

Hannibal moved down onto his elbow beside Will so that their legs were still tangled up. He filled his own glass and took a sip.  
Will drained the glass without even tasting it, just wanting to warm his belly. Will placed his hand on Hannibals hip, rubbing it gently.

“What are we doing after?” 

Hannibal pushed Will down against the blanket and, with his glass still in one hand, kissed him. Will opened his mouth, sliding his tongue overs Hannibals. He could feel his glasses being pushed up awkwardly off his head, but he didn’t care it was the first time Hannibal had really kissed him this thoroughly. 

Will felt breathless when Hannibal pulled away, and he watched as the other man lay beside him, sitting up just enough so that he could finish drink. Hannibal placed the glass back in the basket and put his arm around Wills waist so that they were holding each other.

“There is a meteor shower tonight; I thought it would be a show that you might actually enjoy.”

Will laid his head against Hannibals shoulder, putting his glasses back into place. The sky was perfectly clear and although it was cold out, he felt warm enough for now while he was pressed into Hannibals side. 

He tried to find constellations that he remembered from when his father taught him how to read the stars for navigation. It felt like home even though the dampness from the grass was coming through the blanket. 

“Are you cold?” Hannibal asked pressing another kiss to his cheek, as if he knew how Will was feeling and messing up his glasses again. 

He shivered and used it as an excuse to snuggle in closer. “A little.”

Hannibal tugged another small blanket out of the basket and Will found himself laughing. “Is that for just me, or both of us?”

Hannibals lips pulled tight in a small smile. “I guess you will have to come in a little closer.”

The blanket only covered up to their waists, but Will was glad that they had to cuddle for warmth. Hannibal held him tightly as they looked up at the sky, the stars showing up brightly with no city lights to dim them.

Will watched the first meteor cross the sky and made a wish for more nights like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some free time right now, so I will take prompts if you feel like sending me something.
> 
> http://notbue.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
